1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to recreational equipment and, more particularly, is concerned with a load hauling trailer assembly adapted for on and off road use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All-terrain vehicles (ATVs) are currently employed in a wide range of recreational as well as business uses where it is desired to be able to quickly, easily and conveniently reach remote off road designation locations which are often inaccessible to other large vehicles. Typical recreational uses include fishing, hunting and camping whereas typical business uses include fencing and building construction by farmers and ranchers.
What is currently needed to extend and enhance the utility of ATVs for both recreational and business users is a versatile trailer that can be pulled by an ATV and is capable of hauling a considerable range of recreational and work gear that will be used at the destination location.
The present invention provides a load hauling trailer assembly designed to satisfy the aforementioned need. The load hauling trailer assembly of the present invention is adapted to be pulled by an ATV, as well as other vehicles, for both on and off road use.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a load hauling trailer assembly which comprises: (a) a towable mobile chassis; (b) a storage container body mounted on the mobile chassis and having an open top; (c) a top cover having an outer side and being mountable on the storage container body and movable between opened and closed positions relative to the open top of the storage container body; and (d) a carrier rack mounted on the outer side of the top cover and adapted to carry gear thereon when the top cover is mounted on the storage container body and moved to the closed position.
The present invention also is directed to a load hauling trailer assembly which comprises: (a) a towable mobile chassis including a longitudinally-extending frame structure having front and rear ends and opposite lateral sides, a pair of wheel subassemblies, and means mounted to and extending transversely of the frame structure for mounting the wheel subassemblies to the frame structure intermediately between the front and rear ends and outwardly of the opposite lateral sides of the frame structure, the means for mounting the wheel subassemblies to the frame structure including a suspension subassembly adapted to absorb impacts received by the wheel assemblies and a frame structure height adjustment subassembly coupling the opposite ends of the suspension subassembly to the wheel subassemblies; (b) a storage container body mounted on the mobile chassis and having an open top; and (c) a top cover having an outer side and being mountable on the storage container body and movable between opened and closed positions relative to the open top of the storage container body.
The present invention further is directed to a load hauling trailer assembly which comprises: (a) a towable mobile chassis including a longitudinally-extending frame structure having front and rear ends and opposite lateral sides: and a pair of wheels rotatably coupled to the frame structure intermediately between the front and rear ends and outwardly of the opposite lateral sides of the frame structure; (b) a storage container body mounted on the mobile chassis and having an open top, the storage container body including a bottom wall having opposite side edges and front and rear edges, a pair of opposite side walls connected to and extending upwardly from the opposite side edges of the bottom wall, and front and rear end wall connected to and extending upwardly from the front and rear edges of the bottom wall and extending between and connected to the side walls, the bottom wall, opposite side walls and front and rear walls together defining a storage cavity in the storage container body and the open top thereof, the storage container body further including a pair of opposite wheel wells recessed into the bottom wall and opposite side walls of the storage container body, the wheels of the wheel assemblies being at least partially disposed in the wheel wells of the storage container body; and (c) a top cover having an outer side and being mountable on the storage container body and movable between opened and closed positions relative to the open top of the storage container body.